M2: East - Day 3
Votes *PapillonReel accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=705291&postcount=672 *Mr. J accuses BodhiTraveller http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=705470&postcount=721 *BodhiTraveller accuses Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=706820&postcount=772 *BodhiTraveller accuses no one http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=706824&postcount=773 *Tock accuses Guesty http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=707312&postcount=788 *Tock retracts accusation of Guesty http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=707374&postcount=791 *Paul le Fou accuses Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=707379&postcount=792 *Brickroad accuses Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=707438&postcount=794 *SuperRube accuses Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=707458&postcount=796 *PapillonReel accuses Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=707482&postcount=797 *Garrison accuses Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=707515&postcount=799 *gamin accuses Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=707590&postcount=803 *Destil accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=707642&postcount=804 *Mr. J accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=708158&postcount=811 *spineshark accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=708220&postcount=812 *Tock accuses Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=708252&postcount=814 *Destil accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=708306&postcount=823 *PapillonReel accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=708314&postcount=825 *Guesty accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=708323&postcount=828 *SuperRube accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=708372&postcount=842 *LilSpriteX accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=708423&postcount=848 *Brickroad accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=708438&postcount=852 *BodhiTraveller accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=708473&postcount=859 *Mr. J accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=708510&postcount=867 *gamin accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=708550&postcount=870 *Paul le Fou accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=708597&postcount=875 Tock is lynched and revealed as Mafia. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=708776&postcount=880 Final Vote Count Tock: 10 Destil PapillonReel Guesty SuperRube LilSpriteX Brickroad BodhiTraveller Mr. J gamin Paul le Fou Destil: 2 Garrison Tock Brickroad: 1 spineshark Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=703034&postcount=610 The night felt like it went on forever, like it was waiting for something. Was it waiting for Eddie to reach the end of the lane his villa was on? Was it waiting for the mafia, gathered in a pool of darkness just before it? Did it wait for shivam, sitting on the cliffside, watching the waves, his hand clutching his most treasured possession? Did it wait for the shopkeeper, who had come to town to exact revenge for the ashes of his grandfather's store? Did it wait for the radio to spring to life and relay news of the world outside? Did it wait for the supply train, that was due to pull in yesterday evening? The world was waiting for something. Perhaps, in time, it will arrive. End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=708776&postcount=880 The townspeople were starting to feel the pressure of the mafia campaign, and they spent all day in the town hall, discussing what to do. The jobs around the town went undone: the streets were not swept; the stores were not opened; no-one was in the radio room to hear the brief, desperate bursts of radio chatter before the static again consumed the airwaves. The conversation was going around in circles until it settled on Mr. J. When accused, he stood up and flashed a badge, announcing that he was - emphasis on was - working undercover with the Organised Crime Unit. He explained his mission briefly, and then announced that his investigation had yielded some results. Tock had been aware, all along, that Umby had been a Citizen, and Mr. J had followed him after the lynching. As soon as Tock had gotten out of sight, he'd celebrated. Some follow-up investigation revealed some firearms in Tock's villa. He was guilty, or his name wasn't J. Tock held his head up high as the noose was fitted around his neck, and as they cut the body down, another badge fell out of Tock's pocket. Tock was the Inspe-- Wait a minute. This badge is chocolate. Tock was Mafia. Notable Events PapillonReel claims shivam as Mafia, Eddie as Citizen http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=703035&postcount=611 Dizzy replaces Alice http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=705781&postcount=730 Guesty soft-claims Vigilante http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=707360&postcount=790 Mr. J claims Inspector http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=708257&postcount=815 and Brickroad as Citizen needed Category:Phases